Scattered
by Shadow In Darkness
Summary: I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor... (YusxHiei, one-shot, song-fic)


_Title:_ Scattered

_Rating:_ PG

_Genre:_ General

_Summary:_ I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor... (YusxHiei, one-shot, song-fic)

_POV:_ Yusuke's. Hum... my first endeavor onto his point of view. JOY!

_Warnings:_ shonen-ai, mild cursing. Extremely subtle stuff in here, if any at all.

_Disclaimer:_ I swear, it WASN'T ME!

_A/N:_ Pointless information: This story is dedicated to HieisBestBuddy888... just because.... I feel like it... meh. Anyway, this is also for all those Hiei/Yusuke lovers out there. I can't remember all of you who wanted this pairing because the reviews got deleted in some sort of freak accident. Also, another reason for me doing this fiction is to smite HBB888, said person of dedication... again, just because I feel like it. So, this is my attempt to smite her (Ooh! I'll make this a game! YOU try to find the keyword in that sentence! -.-). Enjoy...

--------Scattered--------

_I've got some scattered pictures_

_lying on my bedroom floor_

I sat on the floor, leaning up against my bed frame. My legs were drawn up and my chin rested on my knees. Running my fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my eyes, (I had long since given up gelling it back) I let my chocolate tinted eyes travel over the ground, over the pictures strewn on the floor of my room. I had dumped them all out of the rather ugly discolored shoebox I had stuffed them into a few years back. That was laying upside-down a few inches away from my foot, looking shamed... maybe because it had failed to do what I had hoped it would: block all these memories out of my screwed up mind and locked them away, much like the pictures, in its dark depths.

Crap, I'm turning into some angst ridden poet, aren't I? Saying that an ugly beat-up shoebox looked shamed... that's like per-son-uh... some school word. Forget it.

I reached out and raised one of the pictures to my eyes. It was a shot of all of us... Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Hiei, and me. Kuwabara was smiling like the idiot that he is, making a peace sign with one hand, his other arm rapped around Yukina, who was smiling sweetly up at him. What a fruitcake. Kurama was grinning at the camera with one of his suggestive smirks... when I told him when he grinned like that it looked like he was coming onto someone, he just laughed and said I had a one-track mind. He's one to talk...

Botan and Keiko were simply standing there, looking like they were in a giggle fit. But, the two of them always were, so no surprise there. And then there was me... and Hiei.

My arm was wrapped around him, and I was currently leaning over him with puckered lips trying to land a big one on him. The look on his face was simply priceless. I smiled, remember how after the picture was shot, I actually planted one right on his cheek. He had snarled out a string of curses, rubbing his cheek furiously.

Then Kurama had called out, a tone of mocked hurt ringing in his voice.

"Yusuke! How could you steal Hiei away from me? My little Love Cookie," He had turned to Hiei, fake tears welling up in his big emerald eyes, "After last night... when you had screamed out my name—" Hiei's eyes had narrowed dangerously at that point "—I... I thought I meant something to you!"

"You guys are so queer." Kuwabara muttered, before walking off with Yukina.

"Piss of..." Hiei seethed, stalking off while Kurama and I chuckled.

_Reminds me of the times we shared  
Makes me wish that you were here_

I sighed, letting the faded picture drop to the ground. My hand hung limp under my head, as I rested them both on my drawn up knees. My memories haunt me... and yet, every so often, I needed to take these pictures out. Refresh my memories, simply so I toss and turn another night with the disarming thoughts. And every time it comes time for the box to close, it gets harder for me to.

Yeah, I still see the gang... well at least some of them. Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama did go to college (all of them different, but all of them still fair away) and I stayed here... going to a community college half time, and saving the world for the other half. In those days I just hung out with Hiei, just me and him... FINE! And sometimes Botan... just ruin my memories, hu?

I scooped up a different picture. This one was simply of me, up on the roof of my community college. A girl in the photography class had taken it of me, while I had gone up there during class, and she gave me a copy. Surprisingly, this picture held a particularly sweet recollection attached to it.

I had gone up there with a pack of smokes. My class was like math or geography or something, either way, I just know it was boring me to an early death and afterlife in hell. So I went up on the schools roof, leaned up against the wall next to the door, and lit a smoke. I took a long drag and closed my eyes, enjoying the sun beaming down on my face and the wind playing in my hair before I frowned. It had suddenly become dark, so I opened an eye to see what had caused the eclipse. I found a short figure, clad in all black with a bored expression on his face standing over me.

"Wuzzup Hiei?" I drawled.

"Hn... hello Detective."

He walked over to my side and plopped himself down. I wasn't too surprised by this... Hiei had actually taken to seeking me out—at the park, school, anywhere—and stay with me for a few brief moments before flitting off. I was use to it by now.

I looked over at him and held out my packet of cigarettes. He stared at them, without making the slightest move to take one. I shrugged and put them back in my pocket.

"So... what brings you here?" I ask. He shrugged in response. Conversation wasn't strained between the two of us, even if it may have seemed so to a stranger. But for me and Hiei, a little chitchat and a lot of silence was what we wanted. It was pleasant. I let out another cloud of smoke, and watched as it swirled up and up, in wispy designs. I don't know how long we sat there in silence. But I do remember that the cigarette suddenly left my mouth.

I looked over at the fire demon and was surprise to see that it now hung from his lips. He took a long drag and let his breath out slowly, almost making a twirling ring out of the smoke. He caught the cigarette and placed it back in-between my lips before standing back up and placing his hands in his pockets.

"Until I see you next..." He whispered, and jumped off the roof, bounding from tree branches to roofs until he was out of sight.

I sat there until it was quite dark, savoring that one smoke and trying to make it last as long as I could.

_Now it seems I've forgotten _

_my purpose in this life_

I traced the pictures crumpled edges before tossing it back in the box.

A little after that incident, college ended and Kuwabara and Keiko had come back. Kurama found a job, in fact he found quite a couple, over were he was and with his mother passed away he felt he had nothing tying him down here. Of course he does come back some times to see us. But Kuwabara and Keiko came home to stay.

Kuwabara still comes over to my house sometimes; just to make sure I don't go insane... at least that's what he keeps on yelling at me.

My eyes fell on another photo, one of me and Kuwabara. He had me in a headlock, smiling that big retarded grin that the big lug is famous for. That was the week I found out that Koenma was "no longer in need of our services", what ever the hell_ that_ means.

When the comprehension that it all was real dawned on me, I went into a depression. At least that's what everyone keeps telling me along with that I need to snap out of it. But I didn't, I felt as if I... I had no purpose anymore. I was just an empty shell. For some reason, Kuwabara and Keiko got really bitchy about that.

_All the songs have been erased  
Guess I've learned from my mistakes_

I looked again at the picture of Kuwabara and myself. Before it was taken I had been moping around my apartment, drinking, smoking, and watching old black-and-white samurai movies. I heard someone knocking on my door, so I got up from the sofa and slouched over to open the door. Then, without warning, I had been put into a headlock and a bright light went off in my eyes.

It didn't take me too long to throw off Kuwabara and yell what the hell he was thinking, and then turn to Keiko; the one who had taken the picture and yell what the hell was _she_ thinking.

"Yusuke," Kurama stepped into my apartment, taking special care that he didn't step on the littered beer cans, cigarette butts, and other things that graced the floor, "We are not going to let you carry on like this... you haven't been outside in ages..."

"We miss you..." Keiko added as Hiei slunk into the frame of my door.

"We're doing an Intervention... uh... thing." Kuwabara told me, his voice firm, "So come on." And with that, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei grabbed into me and yanked me out of my apartment. I didn't feel like arguing. I had no energy to do anything really.

They dragged me all the way to the park and Kurama bought us a round of snow-cones. Kuwabara made strained conversation, Keiko took snapshots like every two friggin seconds, Kurama ate his ice-cone, and Hiei looked bored. I just sat there until Kuwabara started to get bitchy with me. He, along with everyone else, seemed to notice my lack of enthusiasm.

"I don't know what your problem is, man!" He yelled, as he got right up in my face, "You've got all these friends who care if you wither away and die of depression in your crummy little flat and yet you won't snap out of it!"

"I'm over this," Hiei snapped, turning away from all of us and beginning to walk out of the park. Kuwabara glared daggers at Hiei's back before scooping up my snow-cone and launching it at the back of Hiei's head. I mean, the big idiot had his own cone for god's sake! Why'd he take mine?!

Hiei stood there for the longest time, letting the ice slide down his back before turning around and his eyes fell on my empty cone. He slowly walked up to me and looked me right in the eye before taking his ice and shoving it down my pants.

"GAHHH!" I screamed, jumping back from him. I made a vow that day I would never go commando ever again. Everyone stood there in shock, watching as Hiei walked over to Kuwabara and said, as calmly as you please;

"You owe me sweet-snow." The little prick had known the big lug had thrown the thing! That was all I could take.

"You little bastard! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HU?!" I roared, pulling him up to my level by his white collar.

"Put. Me. Down." He smirked.

"You pervert!" I bellowed, shaking him fiercely, "YOU'RE JUST LOOKING FOR AN EXCUSE TO TOUCH MY ASS, AREN'T YOU?!"

Hiei took that as a threat or something, because the next thing I knew I was on my back, in the lake, wrestling with him. We were both soaked to the bone in a few seconds.

Kuwabara was standing over us, waving his hands frantically and screaming at the top of his lungs, "We're suppose to be having fun damn it, FUN!" At his side was Keiko, a shocked and embarrassed look gracing her features. And Kurama was simply there, eating his snow-cone, an amused gleam in his eye... and why wouldn't he be amused watching two smokin' hot dudes wrestle with their soaked clothes clinking to their shapely bodies? Dirty bastard...

At least I wasn't so depressed after that.

_Open the past and present _

_now and we are there  
Story to tell and I am listening  
Open the past and present _

_and the future too  
It's all I've got and _

_I'm giving it to you_

Resting my head on the top of my bed frame, I let out a sigh. I always have such a good time when I'm hanging out with the guys. No matter what it is. We could be fighting off killer zombies, or just sitting around and eating popcorn over at Kuwabara's; I just know that I'm going to have the best time. And the fact that we can actually get Hiei to hang out with us, you know—socially, is cool in itself. He's not the most public guy... but... I still really like him. Most people just find him creepy, but hey, maybe that's why I enjoy him.

I cracked my eyelids and looked back down at my pile of memories, ready to relive another one. I choice the one with the lot of us and all the girls in our bathing suits. We were at the beach one summer, and we had entered a bathing suit competition.

Keiko had looked very stylish in a multi-colored flower-pattered two piece swimsuit, and had taken third place in the girl's championship. Botan came in second with her skimpy baby-blue bikini and, to much surprise; Yukina won first with her modest little white number. Kuwabara was so proud. I can't say the same for Hiei.

He had spat out that he couldn't believe Yukina had degraded herself with the other two girls. The solitary girl among them with a shred of common sense was "the Idiots Sister". Shizuru was the only one who hadn't entered the contest. Instead she had watched the thing with a cigarette hanging from her lips, wearing a large shirt that had in bold print on the front "I am a Goddess".

Shizuru and Kuwabara are so not related.

Kurama had laughed at Hiei when he informed us all this and told him to lighten up and come join the guy's swimsuit competition. Hiei had given Kurama such a look, one that said, "I have lost every ounce of respect I MIGHT have harbored towards you... Hn." I looked Hiei up and down, from the tip of his hair to the black button-up shirt and black swim-trunks.

What the hell... I mean, you only live once right?

With that thought in mind, I ripped off Hiei's shirt with one fluid movement. His face contorted into an ugly expression, but I didn't care. I just stared at him, and then began to poke his pecks.

"Man Hiei, I don't remember you being this buff the last time you ripped off your shirt... have you gotten implants?"

The doctor told me I only had a minor concussion, but to be more careful. I don't know what he was talking about; how can I be more careful? When you play with fire it's bound to get dangerous, but getting burned was one of the best parts.

_Loose ends tied in knots _

_leaving a lump down in my throat_

I smiled and let a chuckle slip through my lips. That had been a good year. The _next_ year everything went down hill. It... It had been the one when Keiko had gotten married. I ran my fingers through my hair. What was the guy's name? Kevin... or Bert... something like that... god, I can't even remember his name. The thing is, he's just so—_normal_. It's disgusting how ordinary and average that guy is. I suppose that's why Keiko loves him.

She does love him. She tells me every time I see her. I don't know, but sometimes I wonder if she's saying it more for me, or herself. And sometimes I wonder why she even stopped loving me. Maybe the reason was she thought I was bi because Kurama and I "made-out" that one time. But damn, it was a gag and my hand was between our lips the whole time. However, we both did get kind of into it...

Anyway, I wasn't totally heartbroken when she began to date him, and when she got engaged... and when we weren't invited to her wedding. She gave all of us a big party before she got married, and then told us that her husband didn't want us there on the big day. Sure, I'm paraphrasing but you still get the gist. I didn't go into another depression, if that's what you're thinking... but everyone said I developed a bitter side after that. Yeah, me and Keiko are still good friends and see each other often, but things were never the same between us.

I remember the time I had tried to convince her that her husband, what's-his-face, was a demon. I don't think they ever forgave me for that one.

_Gagging on a souvenir  
Lodged to fill another year_

Pushing Keiko and her Butt-Husband to the back of my mind, I reach for another picture. It's one of all of us at Kurama's birthday. All the guys are there along with Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan. Yeah, even though Koenma fired us, the bastard, we still hung out with Botan on a few occasions. But anyway, this picture is showing Kurama opening all of his gifts... except mine. I hadn't come with one, because I mean, what do you get for Kurama? The guy has everything. There was also the fact that I was broke, but that's beside the point.

So when everyone turned to me, waiting for my gift to be handed over to Kurama I said that I didn't get him an actual thing.

"But, I'll give you one Birthday Wish... anything you want that I can do for you, just name it."

Kurama got a large smirk on his face before leaning over and whispering in my ear. When he sat back down, my lips mirrored his smirk.

I shrugged, "Sure."

And with that, me and Kurama jumped over and lifted up Hiei. I grabbed his torso and Kurama held onto his kicking legs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Hiei screamed, as he bit into my arm. Kurama and I just smirked at each other before scampering into Kurama's bedroom. There was another picture of everyone else with their mouths wide open.

Ah, youth.

_Drag it on and on until _

_My skin is ripped to shreds  
leaving my self wide open  
Living out a sacrifice_

And then... Hiei had gotten off probation. He was no longer tied down to Human World, and he had just... left. I remember the day Botan had broken the news to me. I had accused her of lying, of just wanting to ruin the rest of my life, of a million things. She had taken ever insult I had hurled at her, not flinched as I threatened to kill her. And finally, allowed me to sob into my couch.

"I know this is hard for you..." She had stated, "Too many things have been changing and it's hard to deal with the change, but it's all for the best—"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" I screamed, lifting my face up to hers, "I... I loved him."

She sighed, "I know, Yusuke. I know."

She gave me a reassuring smile and told me that I would bounce back. She was lying through her teeth, and it almost worked. Everyone had done everything they could to make me forget Hiei, but it wasn't enough. Not as long as I had my shoebox of memories. Not as long as I could touch him, talk to him, love him in my dreams. I'm amazed I haven't gone insane.

"Why?" I asked, looking down over the picture that still lay on my floor, "Why'd you leave me? Was this life not good enough for you? Was _I_ not good enough for you?... you don't know what I would give just to hear you say hello. I would—"  
I stopped as I felt a soft breeze life my hair and a shadow fall across my back. My window was open, and something was standing a few inches away from me.

_If you got no one _

_and I got no place to go  
Would it be alright? _

_Could it be alright?_

"Hello Detective." A husky voice whispered into my ear as two arms rapped around my neck.

----------------End-----------

_A/N_: Ug. That. Sucked. Ah well, another day, another un-smote-worthy story. Anyway, review and tell me what you like (if anything) and what you didn't (but just don't say the whole story, okay?) Peace out ya'll.

_Fun Fact:_ While writing this song-fic, I listened to one CD through the whole thing and have not once listened to _Scattered _By Green-Day, which was the song I used for the fiction. The CD in question? The Shrek 2 Soundtrack... Heh.

_Another Fun Fact:_ I noticed it was pretty weird that I had Yusuke describe all the bathing suits... but I mean, he's queer... so THERE! Heh, joking... I agree it was pretty queer having him describe them... but give me a break... please.

_Another OTHER_ _Fun Fact_: My good friend (Chibi Piracy) gave me the picture of Yusuke and Kurama carrying Hiei away with him kicking and screaming. She found it when she was searching for YYH pictures. NO JOKE! It was just so cute that I had to come up with a story behind it... and that was the best one I could come up with. But anyway, you just have to see it! The link is: http: (slash slash) www (dot) Phenixsol (dot) com (slash) Miko (slash) YYH (slash) yyhsSilly (dot) jpg — Change the slashes and dots to actual slashes and dots and there you go! It's so cute!

_Please look out for my next story!_

The Valley of the Shadow of Death

The most difficult stage of the Spirit Detectives adventures now begin as the depths of the underworld open before them. Imminent doom is everywhere, and they have little power against it. (Entered in fluorescentpinkfairies challenge)

Yu Yu Hakusho – PG-13 – Tragedy/Action/Adventure


End file.
